Such a method, with said terminal for example being a personal computer, with said access means for example being formed by an access provider and a service provider, and with said telephone network being for example an analog or an ISDN network, is of common general knowledge. Said line-interface comprises for example a modem card or an ISDN board, and said terminal-memory comprises for example a hard disk drive and/or a floppy disk drive. Before being able to use said system, for example for exchanging e-mail messages via INTERNET, a user must install software by inserting a floppy disk into a drive and typing commands.
This method is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of requiring a certain skilled level and an amount of time from the user, before the system can be used, whereby the occurrence of failures cannot be excluded, which further delay a possible use of the system.